New Horizon
by Mia-zure
Summary: William Schuester est de retour au lycée. Après tant d'année d'absence, il a bien l'attention de reprendre le Glee Club, une nouvelle fois. Mais la nouvelle génération s'avère récalcitrante... Arrivera t-il à supporter les caprices et disputent des enfants de ses ancien New Direction ? Arrivera t-il à gérer ce garçon aux air arrogant et mauvais, qui est l'opposé de ses parents ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour ! Bon, j'ai décider d'essayer de re-écriture une histoire sur Glee. Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie Klaine car le personnage qui... Ah je ne peux pas tout dire hein :) ~ **

**Dans l'histoire rien n'est encore défini. Je peux rajouter des personnages comme en supprimer. Cela dépends de l'histoire, si le personnage est en second plan, je ne vais pas le garder ! (Cruelle (?!))  
**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela va vous plaire ~ #Mia**

* * *

**Pov William Schuester  
**

J'ai l'impression de revivre. Combien de temps n'étais-je pas revenu ? Vingt ans non ?

McKinley n'as pas changé...

Je sors de ma voiture, regardant les élèves. Toujours ceux qui maltraitent les minorités, les cheerlearder qui les accompagnent, les boutonneux à lunettes qui sont fourrés dans leurs cahier, les demoiselles souriantes.

Tout est comme avant.

Je rentre dans la salle des professeurs, je vois mes anciens collègues qui sont étonnés. Shannon me prend dans ses bras m'étouffant.

-Will !, Ca fait tellement longtemps, me sourit la fameuse Coach Beiste, qui à garder toute sa bonne humeur.

- Pas assez, siffla une voix derrière

Je me retourne et vois Sue un sourire aux lèvres, je la prends dans mes bras et lui dit.

-Toi aussi tu ma manquez Sue !

Nous nous installons à une table tous les trois est parlons du bon vieux temps. Quand soudain une question que j'avais posé une vingtaine d'année auparavant me revient.

-Au faite…Quelqu'un a repris le Glee Club ?

-Ah non, vociféra Sue, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec la nouvelle génération !

- La nouvelle génération ?, demandais-je

-Oui, répondit Shannon en souriant. La plus part des gamins ici sont les enfants de tes anciens poulains !

Un grand sourire avec une expression étonné ce dessine sur mon visage. Alors comme ça ils ont eu des enfants ?! Il faut absolument que je les vois !

-Tu as cours avec la plupart, tu me diras ce que tu penses de ses imbéciles aux gènes ridicules !, me lance Sue ce levant pour aller à son bureau tout en poussant des élèves au passage.

- Sa fait aussi longtemps que ça ? …, Soupirais-je. Leurs enfants ! Tu te rends compte !

- Et oui, me sourit-elle. Je vais y aller également. ! Ne sois pas en retard Shuester ! Et aussi…

-Oui ?

- Certains enfants sont l'inverse de leurs parents, me dit-elle gravement

Je fronce les sourcils… Je ne pense pas que sa sois possible. Bref, je me dirige vers ma salle, quand une éclaboussure de Slushie arrive sur ma manche, je tourne la tête et voie un garçon avec la veste de l'équipe de Foot rigoler.

-Hé toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !, dis-je aidant la victime

Il me regarde dans les yeux… Ce regard…Je le connais …Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler…

-La loi du plus fort vous connaissez le vieux ? Et puis il ma effleurer, je tiens à ce que ma veste soit intact !, répondit-il avec un air supérieur arrogant.

Sans attendre ma réponse il partit rejoignant sa bande. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron passe à côté de moi.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui Monsieur. Seth n'est pas à mauvais garçon, puis elle court entendant la sonnerie,

Je la suis voyant qu'elle va à ma salle. J'entre et revoie cette tête brulé, qui me lance un regard mauvais.

Je regarde la classe dans son ensemble. Une hispanique blonde, un petit garçon blond mais avec une bouche très grande accompagné d'une petite fille métissée riant, une fille aux lunettes carré ayant des airs de divas, deux petits asiatique, une fille et un garçon. La demoiselle de tout à l'heure, un garçon sage lisant une…bible ? Et enfin le fameux Seth qui lance des boules de papier sur un garçon qui a l'air rebelle.

La génération future…

-Bon, dit-je à voix haute tout le monde ce calma. Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire. Je m'appelle William Shuester ! Et je vais faire l'appelle pour vous connaitre.

Je regarde la liste et ne fut pas étonné de voir les noms de famille.

- Mackenzie Abrams ?

- OUI TOUJOURS LA AVEC MON GROS PORTE MONNAIE, dit-elle en rigolant

- Andrew Evans ?

- Présent, présent !, dit-il en bougeant ressemblant à une danse étrange.

- Angélina Jones ?

- Présente Monsieur !, répondit la métissé

- Naya Lopez Pierce ?

Pas de réponse. Son voisin, la fait revenir dans le monde réelle.

- Ah oui…C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, dit-elle innocemment

Je soupire en souriant et continue.

- Blake Puckerman

Il lève juste la main.

- Mina Chang

- Oui !, répondit-elle enthousiasme

- Brad Chang

Toujours là avec ma sœur, répondit-il en enlaçant cette dernière

Je ris en les voyants, le prochain nom me fait sourire, me rappelant un grand ami.

- Caroline Hudson

Elle leva un regard timide puis souris façon Miss Berry en répondant quelle est présente.

- Matthew Hart ?

- Présent Monsieur, que Dieu vous bénisse.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir Joe en face de moi ?... Et enfin ce fameux garçon. Seth…Quoi ?! Mais enfin c'est impossible. Je lève doucement mon regard de la feuille et le regarde, prononçant doucement son nom au complet.

- Seth Anderson Hummel

- Là, le vieux.

Je n'y crois pas…Maintenant que je le regarde plus en détails, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Blaine, mais tout en ayant le bleu azur des yeux de Kurt, c'est bien leurs fils, mais …Pourquoi as-t-il cette attitude ?

Je ne suis pas gay le vieux donc arrêter de me fixer ?

Non mais tes …, il m'interrompt se levant de sa chaise hurlant, comprenant ma phrase.

SILENCE !

Il régna ensuite un grand silence dans la salle… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?...

* * *

**Catastrophique d'après vous ? ... Donner moi vos impressions !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis de retour et pour ceux qui attendait le chapitre 2 le voila :) Bon...Je suis quand même étonné que le premier chapitre vous est plu ! Franchement ! J'espère que ce deuxieme sera à votre goût !**

**Bon malgrès les Pov Will, je rappelle que le principe est le Klaine et leur descendant :) Mais j'aime beaucoup la vue extérieur :)  
**

**Mia#  
**

* * *

**Pov Seth Anderson Hummel**

Est-ce une plaisanterie ?! Je lance un regard noir à Caroline, est-ce elle qui aurait balancé au vieux pour mes parents ? Mon regard revient vers ce prof…

- Assis toi Seth, me dit-il doucement. Étend bien éduquer, j'obéis, même si je suis réticent. Je regarde le reste de la classe, qui me dévisage. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps sans en frapper un ou deux…

- Alors Anderson ? On connait le mouton ?, dit Puckerman qui me montre du menton le prof.

- Non ça va pas la tête ?!, répondit-je

- Moi mes mamans me disent que les moutons peuvent sauter des barrières et nous aider à dormir…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport Naya, soupira Angélina

- Tu crois qu'un mouton peut rentrer dans la bouche d'Andrew ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma bouche ?!

- Ne vous battez pas, dit Caroline au bord de la crise de panique

- Bon tant que tu n'as pas le caniche sur la tête de Seth, ça passe encore…

- JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE !, criais-je me relevant me dirigeant vers elle

- Stop !, repris le prof, alors qu'on me séparer de la petite blonde.

Toute la classe se tut une nouvelle fois et je me rassis. Le prof se gratta nerveusement la tête.

**Pov William Shuester.**

Je rêve. Ils sont…insupportables…Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire d'eux ? Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, je pris la parole.

- S'il vous plait, restez tranquille… La violence ne résout rien. Brittany excuse toi envers Blaine.

- Quoi ?, dirent en cœurs les deux descendants.

- Euh…Je veux dire Seth et Naya, rectifias-je

Bravo Will. Continue comme ça et tu vas t'attitrer encore plus les foudres de ce garçon.

- Bon, on va être sérieux maintenant. Avant que je commence le cours, j'aimerais vous parler d'un club…Un très spécial.

- Si c'est le club de Chasteté je dis non tous de suite !, répondit Puckerman

- Faire vœux de chasteté est signe de bienfaisance Blake…, dit Matthew

- Si c'est le Club Crésus j'en fais déjà partis !, dit Mackenzie.

- Non, c'est le Glee Club. Une chorale.

Silence.

- Le Glee Club ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai une tête à chanter ?, dit Monsieur Evans

- J'avoue, c'est un truc de tapette !, dit Puckerman

Un livre vola et atterrit sur la tête de Puckerman…

- C'était quoi ça ?!, cria le garçon

Personne ne se dénonce mais j'avais très bien vu, qui avait lancé ce livre.

- Donc comme disait ce cher Blake, commença Seth. Le Glee Club c'est vraiment …Nul. Et je reste poli. Qui de nos jours va au Glee Club ? Franchement, je suis quaterback moi, pas chanteur.

- Si c'est possible Monsieur Shuester j'aimerais m'inscrire !, prononça une petite voix mais avec beaucoup d'assurance.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sur Caroline ?, souriais-je

- Oui, bien sur moi, je n'ai pas peur de montrer mon talent et je sais que plus tard quand vous serez tous des moins que rien je vais devenir la plus grande star de Broadway.

- Broadway ce n'est pas un fromage Espagnol ?, demanda l'hispanique

- Je suis d'accord avec Hudson, dit Mina qui …n'avait pas parlé depuis le début, Je vais aussi rejoindre ce Club !

- Je dance depuis le ventre de ma mère, donc j'aimerais bien m'inscrire aussi. dit à son tour Brad.

- Pareil pour moi, je suis une diva et je ne vais pas laisser Miss Hudson avoir le dessus, dit-elle regardant sa rivale.

- Très bien ! Je suis vraiment content et en plus…, je fus interrompu par le rire mauvais de Seth.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Le Glee Club ? Franchement chère Cousine, dit-il en s'adressant à Caroline, je ne te croyais pas aussi ignorante, le Glee Club est inutile ! Tous ceux qui on était on du mourir dans un coin, tellement ils avaient hontes.

- Si vous êtes nés, non.

J'eux l'intention de tous mes élèves.

- Comment ça ?, dit Matthew

- Hudson, Anderson, Hummel, Chang, Evans, Abrams, Jones, Lopez, Pierce, Hart, tous ses noms de famille ne me sont pas inconnus, car j'ai eu vos parents en classe et ils ont rejoint le Glee Club !

Les élèves me regardent. J'affiche un sourire content.

- Même si mes parents étaient dans un Glee Club je n'ai pas l'intention de le rejoindre !, dit Seth

- Pareil pour moi, dit à son tour Puck suivit d'Andrew

Je regarde les trois garçons…Mini Puck. Mini Sam. Mini Klaine…Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour les faire rejoindre le Club…La marijuana ? Encore ce coup ? Sa pourrait marcher…Je fus sortit de mes pensées par Caroline.

- On doit passer une audition ? Si oui, j'ai déjà l'intention de vous chanter une chanson de Barbra Streisand !

- Oh la ferme Hudson, prononça Angélina.

Et c'est repartit pour une dispute. Elle fut hélas de courte durée car la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves sortirent, mais j'en retiens un.

- Quoi ? me dit-il

- J'aimerais qu'on parle Seth… Ton attitude m'inquiète.

- Mon attitude ? On ne se connaît même pas ! Alors arrêter de faire comme…

- Tes pères. Je connais tes pères et je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça !

Je le vois bouillir sur place, et comme toutes à l'heure sont humeur noir revient.

- Je vous interdis de prononcer leurs noms dans le lycée ! C'est clair !

Et telle un ouragan, il partit comme une furie, sur le chemin il bouscula des élèves...

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Je m'étais réveillé avec le sourire. Aujourd'hui j'aller passer les auditions pour le Glee Club. Je sors du lit faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller ma moitié. Me prépare en silence et embrasse doucement Emma sur le front et part.

Sur le chemin je me mis à me rappeler de ce que j'avais fait la veille n'était pas bien… J'avais fait le même coup avec Finn pour les trois garçons …

**Flash-Back**

Bon…Sa peux arriver de vouloir essayer de la drogue mais retrouver deux petit sachet dans votre cassier …Sa ne passe pas ! Je vais être obligé d'appeler vos parents !

- Faites pas ça Monsieur ! Je vous en supplie ! Si ma mère venait à savoir, je vais mourir !, prononça Puckerman qui malgré les gènes de son père pouvait être trouillard.

- Ecouter, dit calmement Seth, on voulait essayer !

- Oui ! Mais on l'a pas fait et on a oublié de jeter les sachets…, finis Andrew

Ils ne démentent pas ?...

- Je ne peux pas les garçons, c'est très grave !, repris-je sérieusement, jouant mon rôle.

- Monsieur mettez moi en colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, proposa Andrew

- Faite le pour moi aussi !

- Non, je vais appeler vos parents et…, dis-je en prenant le combiné.

Une main se posa sur le téléphone. Je rencontrai le regard de Seth.

- Que faut-il faire pour que ne vous nous dénonçait pas ?

- Rejoindre le Glee Club.

**Fin Flash-Back**

J'étais assez content de mon coup ! Je sais c'est mal…Mais je suis sûr que leurs voix en vaut la peines. J'arrive sur le parking et vois Blake et Andrew. Je sors de ma voiture et ils viennent vers moi, la tête baissés.

- Monsieur…On est d'accord pour le Glee Club, de toute façon ma mère m'oblige à le rejoindre…Et puis j'aime jouer de la guitare donc bon…, commença Blake

- Vraiment ?, demandais-je

- Oui, nous allons passer l'audition. Par contre, Seth ne veux pas et il reste sur sa décision. Désolé Monsieur.

Puis ils partirent… Mais quel mule ce Seth ! Comment faire ?...

Comme tous les matins je rejoins la salle des professeurs et m'assois soupirant.

- William ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je souris doucement a Shannon, mais reprend mon attitude blasé.

- Si…Mais…Je ne comprends pas… Tout avait l'air plus simple quand j'étais à Broadway…

- Raconte-moi, elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant, et je commençai à raconter ce qui me tracassait.

J- e vois…, dit-elle après la fin de mon récit. J'ai pensé pareil de ce garçon, il n'est pas comme eux…

- Blaine et Kurt était la gentillesse incarné !

- Tu crois…Que ce gamin est homophobe ?

- Non...

Je me tus ensuite et regarde l'heure. Je vais passer les auditions. Je remercie mon amie et part vers l'auditorium qui n'as pas changé…Les élèves sont là.

- Dépêchez-vous Monsieur Shue !, cria Miss Berry

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle posant ma liste.

- Bien, vous aller passer individuellement. Rappeler vous amusez vous !, dis-je souriant

Les auditions se passèrent avec brio ! La voix de Caroline est vraiment magnifique, celle de Angélina vous procure des frissons, les danses de Naya, Mina et Brag sont spéctaculaire, Mackenzie sera celle qui fera des rap d'enfer, Andrew à un style de danse…Très particulier et je prévois déjà des duos avec Blake et Matthew ! J'ai bien vu qu'ils c'étaient amusés et je suis vraiment heureux… Mais il me manque la voix principale…Et je suis persuadé que Seth l'est….

**Pov Seth Anderson Hummel** **(Fin de la journée.)**

Je rentre chez moi tranquillement… Puckerman et Evans on essayer de me convaincre de venir au Glee Club. Il en est hors de question…J'arrive chez moi, un grand duplex entièrement décoré par Papa, il trouver qu'il manquait des détails encore… Irrécupérable, mais je l'aime quand même ! J'entre en prononçant un « Je suis rentré ». Aucune réponse ne me parvient… Bizarre, pourtant ils sont sensé être là. J'entends du bruit vers la cuisine.

- Blaineeeee…Seth va rentrer arrête…, se plaignit mon père Kurt Hummel.

- Mais non…Il n'est pas encore l'heure est c'est tellement érotique de…, prononça mon père Blaine Anderson avant que je l'interromps

- Euh…Papas…Je suis rentré…

Il eut un moment d'arrêt.

Je vais identifier la scène. Mon père assis ou plutôt plus coucher sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, mon autre père entre ses jambe qui lui couvrait le torse, car oui la chemise de mon autre père est ouverte, donc, qui lui couvrait le torse de baiser , avec un sourire enjôleur.

Revenons à la réalité. Celui allongé mis un coup de pied dans le nez de mon pauvre père qui se retrouva au sol.-

- Ah Seth ! Tu…Tu es rentré ! Haha ! Ton père aime bien jouer ! Haha.., dit Papa nerveusement reboutonnant sa chemise.

Celui nommé leva sa tête, son nez en sang.

- Salut Fiston, alors ta journée ?, rigola Pa'

- Très bien !, souris-je, puis mon Papa me pris dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit mon chéri demande nous hein !, dit Papa

- Je ne suis pas doué moi…, commença Pa'

- Blaine !

Je partis dans un fou rire, suivit de mes pères. Je les aime plus que tout c'est pour cela que je ferais tous pour que rien ne leurs arrivent...

* * *

**Niahh je l'ai fait ! Bon sa reste plat tous ça mais j'ai l'intention de faire bouger les choses ! Et aussi pour les fans de Klaine petite dédicasse de la petite scène à tous ceux qui les aiment ! Pour ce qui est de Seth vous aller découvrir un peu plus sur lui au prochain épisode !/PAM/ ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage, qui sera le grand rivale de Seth ! **

**Vos impressions et remarques sont toujours les bienvenues :)**

* * *

******Petite explication: Seth dit "Cousine" à Caroline. Car rappelons nous Kurt et Finn sont demi frère. Même si c'est pas par le sang, je tenais quand même à ce que les deux ado est ce liens de famille ! Voili voilou**  


******Mia #  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh chapitre 3 ! Merci à tous qui suivent cette histoire vraiment !**

**Petit rappelle : Enfant & Parents: Seth A.H (Klaine), Caroline H. (Finchel), Blake (Puckerman),Naya (Brittana), Mina & Brad (Chang²), Andrew (Sam), Angélina (Mercedes), Mackenzie (Sugartie), Matthew (Joe)  
**

**Voila ! En espérant que sa vous plaise !  
**

**Petits détails: Est-ce que malgré que la fiction sois dans Klaine, et que c'est souvent Pov William pose t-il un problème ?...  
**

**Merci de votre réponse, bonne lecture  
**

**#Mia  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Pov William Shuester**

Je sors du bureau de Figgins heureux, il est de nouveau d'accord que je reprenne le Glee Club. (Je ne lui avais pas demandé, malgré que j'aie fait passer les auditions.) , Je salue mes nouveau New directions…Attend voir…Il leur faut un nouveau nom mais quoi…Je chercherais plus tard.

- Shuester !, cria la magnifique voix de Sue.

- Oui ? Elle était suivi de Becky qui avec le temps était devenu professeur de Gym au sien de Cheerios.

- Tu as réussi ! Je rêve ! A chaque fois tu fais tout pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, toi et ta foret de fougères sur la tête. Je vais tout faire pour que ton Glee Club coule comme l'huile grasse que tu utilises pour tes cheveux chaque matin !

Puis elle partit ricannant en cœur avec Becky…

- Monsieur Shue ! Monsieur Shue ! J'ai fait des recherche pour de magnifique Solo !, ria la jeune Hudson

- Ah euh…Le problème, est que j'aimerais bien te trouver une voix qui t'accompagne…, commençais-je

- Vous voulez dire un partenaire ! Je sais qui prendre ! Seth à la seule voix dans le monde qui correspond à la mienne ! Un jour on avait un diner de famille et mon Grand-père voulait absolument qu'on chante moi et mon cousin, ce que nous avons fait et sa voix est exceptionnelle !

- Je vois, intérieurement je me dis, que c'était certain. Au faite Caroline…J'aurais une question…

- Oui bien sûr !

- Pourquoi Seth est aussi…Mauvais ?

- Aucune idée…Il est tellement lunatique ! Bon on se voit à la répétition !, puis elle partit sautillant.

J'aimerais savoir…

- Will, Will !, m'appela Shannon. Rend moi un service je t'en prie !

Je me retournai et la vit avec des caisses remplies de ballon. Dis donc tous le monde m'interpelle !

- Je dois aller chercher ma nièce à l'école de Crawford Country Day, elle a eu un accident et je dois absolument déposer ses ballons, tu peux le faire pour moi !

- Oui bien sûr !, je lui pris les trois caisses.

- Dépose-les simplement aux vestiaires ! Vraiment encore merci !, puis elle partit.

J'allai donc au vestiaire et déposa les caisses. J'émis un petit cri de douleur, mon dos n'est plus tout jeune. Soudain j'entendis une voix, mon dieu…Cette voix, c'est celle que je cherche.

**You never go  
you're always here **

**Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
fading slowly**

Je m'approche de cette voix… J'entends une douche. Quelqu'un chante sous la douche. Sa me rappelle vaguement quelques chose…

**I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now**

Je regarde qui est la…Les deux mains à plat contre le carrelage du mur, continuant de chanter….

**My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly**

Il recommence à chanter le refrain…Sa voix est d'une puissance…D'une douceur harmonique… Elle est tout simplement parfaite…

**I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!**

You're all I'm reaching for  
it's already over  
All I'm reaching for!

**It's already over now …**

Il s'arrête de chanter...Je le voit qui commence à sortir, je pars en vitesse. Je le savais, c'est ce garçon.

**Pov Seth Anderson Hummel**

Je sors de la douche et m'habille. Je remarque en sortant qu'il y a les nouveaux ballons…Quelqu'un était ici… Merde ! J'espère que personne ne m'a entendu. Je sors tranquillement gardant mon air neutre et va à mon cassier, je bouscule un élève.

- On ta pas appris la politesse Anderson ?

Je m'arrête, les élèves se mirent de côté et je fis face à mon adversaire.

- Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu parles Karofsky ?..., dis-je froidement

- En plus d'être impoli tu es sourd…Bravo !

Perdant mon sang froid, je me jette sur lui et commence une bataille de poing. Le garçon qui me frappe et vis vers sa, s'appelle Derreck Karofsky. Je ne sais rien sur lui et il ne sait rien sur moi. Quoique tous le lycée à part ma Cousine, ne sais rien sur moi. Mais revenons à ce gros Singe. Quand je suis arrivé en seconde, on a passé l'entrainement de football tous les deux et c'est moi qu'on a retenu Quaterback, pas lui. Donc depuis on est de vrai chien et chat. C'est presque devenu quotidien de ce tapé dessus.

Nous fûmes séparés par ce prof d'histoire…

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tous les deux dans le bureau de Figgins !

Il nous trainât et nous nous asseyons.

- Encore vous Anderson et Karofsky ?!, cria Figgins

- Karofsky ?, demanda le professeur

- Oui ?, demanda ce dernier

Ce William Shuester nous regarda ahuri.

- Bon, je vous colle encore…Et apprenait vous à vous supporter, tous les jours vous passer dans mon bureau parce que vous vous battez ! Le lycée est …

- Blablas…Je peux y aller ?, demandais-je en me levant

- Vous êtes insupportable Monsieur Anderson Hummel , sortez !

Je partis les mains dans les poches saluant cette bonne vielle secrétaire en souriant. Je bouscule des élèves, un regard arrogant toujours figé sur mes lèvres. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer signe que quelqu'un vient de m'envoyer un message. Je le sors et lit.

_« Hello Chaton, bon travail, j'ai vu ta petite bagarre avec Karofsky, tu es très doué pour jouer le vilain. Continue comme ça. Au faite, j'aimerais que tu rejoignes le Glee Club est que tu créer une ambiance aussi froide que la glace. Bon courage Chaton et comme d'habitude. Une fois que tu auras lu ce message efface le. »_

Je le supprime et vois Monsieur Shuester aller en direction de la salle de répétitions. J'entre sous le regard ébahi d'autres élèves qui y sont déjà.

- Je rejoins votre Club.

Le professeur me regarda méfiant, des murmures venant des élèves se font entendre.

- Bien, les répétitions sont à 17h. Bienvenue Seth, me souris le professeur. Puis je vais m'assoir vers le côté gauche du fond de la pièce, sur une des chaises.

* * *

**Je l'est fait AHHHHHH ! Cour chapitre ?...Le 4 sera plus long !**

** Bravo à ceux qui ont deviner que le rivale était Karofsky...(C'était logique non ?)**

**Rebondissement ! Qui est donc la fameuse personne qui appelle Seth "Chaton" ? ~ Est-ce que Seth va détruire le Glee Club ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! (Enfin ... Toutes les réponse seront dans les autres chapitres quoi xD)  
**

**La chanson de Seth s'appelle Already Over de Red **

**Petite Pub: RPG GLEE ! Oui oui ! Pour l'instant il vient d'ouvrir donc peu de personnages sont pris ! pages/Glee-France-Rpg/493752934003685 . Un message à l'admin et hop c'est fait :D  
**

**(Revenons à la fic !) Dites moi vos impressions comme d'habitude, même si ce sont des critiques hein ! Je mange pas :) Bishouuuuuuuuuu !  
**

**#Mia  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Bon, j'ai vu que le chapitre 3 avait déçu certaine personnes... Donc je me rattrape la ! Dans ce chapitre, il y aura de la violence, un lemon de nos chouchoux, plusieurs Pov différent etc... Vraiment j'ai beaucoup travailler sur ce chapitre... En espérant que cela vous plaise comme d'habitude.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Pov William Shuester**

- 1, 2, 3 et 4 !

Je regarde mes élèves danser…Avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- Naya, la gauche c'est à gauche !

- C'est où ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment

Je soupire…

- Bon prenez une pause, on va parler des Selectionnal ! repris-je

- On est obligé d'y participer ?, soupira Seth

- Oui ! A part une année, le Glee Club de McKinley n'a jamais perdu de Selectionnal !

- Je l'ai regardé sur Youtube hier, le titre est « Tomber ou tomber ? », dit Blake en riant

- Opa Gangam style !, repris Andrew qui bouger son corps de la même façon qu'un streap tease, en plus d'être le portrait de Sam, il a aussi les mêmes manie…

- Monsieur !, Caroline souri et commença à parler. J'ai regardé toutes les vidéos des Selectionnal au National ! Et je sais ce qui aller pas ! Il n'avait pas assez de solo de la voix principale ! Donc je propose que pour les Selectionnal trois solos soient donné !

- On en a déjà parler Miss Pimpêche !, déclara Angélina. On fait une chanson tous ensemble, un moment de danse pour les asticots et un duo !

C'est plus difficile que prévue.

- Bon ça suffit ! On va faire comme on a dit point ! Sérieusement, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est le travail d'équipe ? , dit-je doucement

- Bien sûr, pour récupérer des cookies dans la cuisine on fait un travail d'équipe avec Mina, dit Brad

- C'est un début…Mais entre vous…

- Monsieur Shue, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas chanter avec des personnes qui ne reconnaissent pas mon talent…

- Sérieux Hudson, je vais …, commença Angélina

- Stop., dit une voix plus en arrière. Les choses ne vont pas avancer si on ne travaille pas tous ensemble.

Tout le monde, dont moi se retourna pour l'écouter.

- Nous avons tous deux point communs. Nous aimons le chant et la danse et nos parents étaient dans ce Glee Club. Nous sommes censées être l'héritage de leurs talents. Alors montrons ce qu'on vaut vraiment, dit Seth, sous le regard choqué de certain.

Il se leva et commença à chanter, accompagné par Blake à la guitare. Des sourires ce dessina sur les visages. Caroline suivit, ainsi que les autres. Tous chantèrent dans une harmonie parfaite… Après qu'ils aient fini, j'applaudis.

- Regarder toujours plus loin au-delà des défis est un des principes du Glee Club, dis-je

- Un horizon !, affirma Matthew, fermant sa Bible…

- Nous sommes ce nouvel horizon, déclara Angélina en riant suivis des autres.

Je les regardai et eut un déclic.

- On va s'appeler les New Horizon !

Des cris de joie venant des filles et des hochements de tête pour les garçons, me confirma ma bonne idées.

- On reprend du début !, dis-je en tapant des mains.

**Pov Seth Anderson Hummel**

Je sortis du Glee Club en tapant dans la main d'Andrew et Blake car ils avaient fait une magnifique prestation. Il ne restait plus personne dans le lycée, j'aller à mon cassier et récupérer mes affaires. Je sentis des pas derrière moi, mais me retourna pas. Une voix froide et ricanant ce fit entendre. Le garçon se plaça à coté de moi, il faisait une tête de plus, habiller de façon élégante, mais derrière une apparence d'ange, ce cache un démon.

- Alors…Tu as rejoint le Glee Club comme je l'avais dit... Comme tes chers papas !

Je ne répondis pas. Il continua, le châtain qui se tenait à mes côtés recommença à rire.-

- Mon pauvre Seth… Tu vas finir dans le gouffre, comme…, il vient à mon oreille et murmura un nom. Je tapai dans mon cassier, comme impuissant.

- Je fais tout ce que tu demandes. Alors ne me trahis pas.

-Continue à jouer le mauvais garçon et n'oublie pas de faire régner la zizanie dans ton petit Glee Club et non donner des petits conseils comme tu la fait plutôt, sa main vient caressait mes cheveux, je grogne de m'mécontentement. Et aussi, reprit-il, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques chose.

- Quoi ?, crachais-je

- Tu vas piquer la petite amie de ce chère Andrew.

- Pardon ? Je ne peux pas, criais-e

Il me plaqua à mon cassier, un petit cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche. Il me dominait.

- Choisis mon Petit Seth…Toi ou tes chères papas ? Je croyais que tu avais fait ce choix depuis longtemps.

Je ne fis pu un bruit, pas un mouvement, comme paralyser, je baissai la tête.

- Je suis fier de toi Chaton, il enleva sa main, frôlant ma joue et commença à partir. Une fois le silence totale revenu, je me laissai glisser le long des cassiers, ma tête plongeant dans mes genoux.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je rentrai chez moi. C'était Jeudi soir, donc personne n'était à la maison. Pa' est prof de Droit dans une Université à Wersteville et Papa travaille sur une nouvelle création de mode. Beaucoup dirait « Pauvre garçon, en plus d'avoir des pères gays, il est tous seul » Mais je ne le pense pas. Mes pères sont souvent la pour moi, malgré que je les surprends souvent en train de se bécoter, je ne trouve pas sa « bizarre ». J'entends le téléphone sonner, je me précipite vers le salon et décroche.

- Allo ?

- Ah Seth c'est toi mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ?, me demanda une voix grave qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Burt Hummel.

- Salut Grand-père ! Ça va, ça va et toi ?

- Oh tu sais, il en faut plus pour tuer ton vieux grand père !, dit-il en rigolant

- Oui, tu es robuste malgré les apparences !, rit-je avec lui

- Est-ce que tu m'insulte de « Gros » mon petit ? , continua ce dernier

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire loin de là, je paniquais un peu.

Il ria d'un rire fort mais agréable à entendre.

- Mon garçon…, repris-t-il gravement. Est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ?...

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?, dit-je en mentant

- Pour rien, pour rien…Bon tu diras à Kurt qu'il me rappelle je dois lui parler d'un truc, je dois y aller ta grand-mère me demande pour faire la vaisselle, a plus tard mon grand !

- Salut Grand-père, puis je raccrochai.

Je reposai le téléphone et alla sur l'ordinateur. Je devais savoir qui était la petite amie d'Evans. Je regardai sur Facebook.

- Mary Rose Puckerman…Puckerman ?

Je cherche plus en détails…C'est la demi cousine de Blake… Pourquoi fait-_il_ toujours tout pour me donner les pires choses à faire… Je le hais…Vraiment … Mon regard se pose sur un cadre photo, représentant mes parents quand il était au lycée...Je vous promets de tous faires pour vous protéger. Demain je ferais en sorte que Mary sois ma petite amie, puis je monte dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit.

**Le lendemain.**

J'entends un bip incessant, j'ouvre un œil et voit que c'est mon réveil. Je me lève d'un pas lourd et file à la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche en vitesse, je passe à côté de la chambre de mes parents. La porte est entrouverte et seul un halo de lumière traverse la chambre plongé dans le noir, donnant sur le visage de mes pères.

Le plus jeune est collé sur le torse de l'autre. Il tient mon père tel une peluche qu'on a donnée à un enfant possessif. Après tout papa ressemble à une poupée donc on peut bien lui pardonner. Il à la bouche entre-ouverte orné d'un sourire radieux, il fait surement un doux rêve. Celui en hauteur est plus simple. Son visage contient également un sourire, une main plongé dans les cheveux noir bouclé de son époux et l'autre posé sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Quand on les voit telle quel on dirait « Ouah mais quel couple »… Ils sont tous les deux très beau et d'après ce que j'entends de ma Grand-mère, beaucoup de filles ou même de garçon serait aurait essayé de les faire rompre. Comme Papa et Pa', ne veulent jamais me raconter leurs passer, car il dise que je suis trop jeune malgré mes dix-sept ans. Je demande à ma Grand-mère qu'elle me raconte. De ce qu'elle sait, Pa' était dans un lycée de garçon de Wersteville nommé Dalton et Papa devait aller les espionner, malgré qu'il soit rivale pour je ne sais quel truc, ils se voyaient toujours. Un jour Ka…Ka…Je sais plus le nom de ce type, donc le fameux « Ka » a réussi à faire partir mon père de McKinley et il a rejoint Dalton, s'en suivit de romance et tous le bablah… Je rigole toujours quand ma grand-mère me raconte des passages de leurs histoires, car mon Oncle est toujours dans les parages et dit « De ne pas donner les détails ».

Je ris silencieusement voyant Pa' prononçait un « Kurt…Mon Kurt… » Et continue mon chemin, descendant à la cuisine, je sors de quoi préparer mon petit déjà, fait ma vaisselle et part pour le lycée.

Toute la nuit j'ai réfléchi à ce que je devais faire. De 1, créer des clans dans le Glee Club. De 2, séduire Mary. Sur le chemin j'entends une voix m'appeler

- Seth !,

- Ah bonjour Mina…, dis-je poliment, cette dernière me regarda en rougissant

- Bonjour. Ça te dérange pas qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ?

- Non bien sûr que non, ta compagnie est agréable et tu es la seule qui est bien vu mon entré au Glee Club

- Ma mère me dit de ne pas juger les gens sur les apparences mais sur ce qu'ils ont à l'intérieur. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Je pourrais très bien aller avec l'équipe et te balancé dans la première bene.

- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Car tu es trop gentil.

Elle ria quand je soupirai puis on arriva vers le lycée. J'aller rejoindre l'équipe de foot, quand Mina me pris doucement le bras, la tête baissé mais je voyais bien qu'elle rougissait.

- Est- ce que tu voudrais bien prendre un café avec moi au Lima Bean… ?

Je la regarde un instant et soupire, sans quel le remarque.

- Désolé Mina. Avec le football, je suis pris. Puis je partis rejoindre les autres.

Sans que je le voie, je pouvais ressentir une profonde tristesse émanant de Mina.

**Pov Blaine Anderson **

- Et lorsque cet avantage se trouve annihilé ou compromis, l'article 6 du Mémorandum d'accord prévoit la possibilité, pour un Etat membre, de déposer une plainte auprès…

Je regarde l'heure…Pourquoi l'heure ne tourne pas aussi vite…Avec Kurt on a prévu de se voir après que j'ai fini mon cours…Quel idée aussi d'être prof de droit ? Tu n'as pas le choix Blaine, disait ton père. J'aurais largement put être chanteur…Mais pour pouvoir garder Kurt et vivre avec Seth… Quel vie quand même qui aurait dit que l'ex Warblers qui en terminale avait trompé son petit ami avec un mec sur Facebook, deviendrais l'époux de ce fameux petit ami et qu'il est un fils ? Personne…Ou peut être Kurtie… J'entends la sonnerie.

- Bon, la prochaine fois nous parlerons des Accords de l'OMC, je vous dis à la prochaine.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et sors aussitôt de la salle. Je vais voir Kurt ! Je vais voir Kurt ! Il est là, à m'attendre telle une petite étudiante, attendant son petit ami à la sortie des cours. Je me précipite vers lui et l'embrasse comme il se doit. Je me fiche de tous, après tous mes élèves savent bien que j'ai « un mari ». A leur plus grand regret d'après mon assistante ! Nous nous prenons la main et marchons nos regards ne se lâchant pas.

- Alors Monsieur Anderson Hummel ? Comment était votre journée ?, il me sourit comme au premier jour.

- Humm pas mal, même si toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi, c'était très dur de ce concentré !

- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?, dit-il avec une mine faussement boudeur.

- Si je dis oui, tu me dis quoi ?

- Punition Professeur !, dit-il

Je m'approche de son oreille et murmure.

- Normalement c'est le professeur qui donne des punitions… Et je sais comment vous punir Monsieur Anderson Hummel…, puis je lui mordis un petit bout de son oreille et revient à ma position initiale. Il vociféra un « Blaine ! » mécontent, mais j'utilisais mon arme secret de bouille de chien, qui avec les années était toujours très utiles !

- Au faite, avant de venir te chercher je suis passé par la maison et j'ai regardé le courrier, dit-il gravement

- Ah ?...Mauvaise nouvelle ?...

- Oui très. Seth c'est encore battu.

Je soupire.

- Encore ?! Mais enfin, j'ai cru que la dernier fois on avait remis les point sur les « i ». Il nous avait promis de bien se comporter !, dit-je en colère

- Peut-être qu'il se défend juste…, dit Kurt d'une voix douce pour me calmer. Seth est un adolescent. On a fait le plus gros effort de son éducation. On a aussi eu une période où on était « rebelle »

- Non Kurt. On a eu une période où les Rebelles s'en prenaient à nous.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer.

- Nous savons tous les deux que Seth est quelqu'un de gentil. Ne doute pas de lui Blaine, tu es son père, comme moi et nous devons lui faire confiance.

- Oui je sais…Je sais.

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire tendre, que je répondis, nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à la maison. Après mettre déchaussé et poser ma veste je demandai.

- Seth n'est toujours pas rentré ? …

- Non, il a laissé un mot, tu devrais être content d'ailleurs !

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et lut le mot.

_« Papas je rentre tard ce soir. Je dois aller au Glee Club et à l'entraiment de Foot.  
_

_Seth »_

- Il est à l'entrainement de Football ?, demandais-je

- Chéri…Lit le premier endroit, me dit Kurt amusé.

Je relis et…

- AH ! IL EST AU GLEE CLUB ! MON AMOUR, MON AMOUR ! COMME NOUS ! Mais attend, continuais-je toute en sautillant. MAIS QUI LA REPRIS ?!

- Calme toi, m'intima mon époux en m'embrassant. La solution pour calmer toute mon hystérie. J'ai appelé Mercedes toutes à l'heure et elle m'a dit que c'était Mister Shue !

- Il est revenu !?, dit-je étonné

- Oui !, répondit ce dernier.

J'enlaçai mon mari. Notre fils dans le même Glee Club que nous…Il va vivre les mêmes bonheurs que nous avons vécus. Je regardai Kurt souriant heureux et l'embrassa, il répondit à ce baiser passionnément.

**Pov normal **

Telle deux aimants, les deux amants ne se quittèrent plus. Le plus jeune passa sa langue à travers la bouche de l'ainé, celui-ci répondit à l'appelle et rejoins la langue de son partenaire. Une bataille des deux muscles s'engagea, dont le vainqueur ne sera jamais décider. Blaine pris par la fougue de ce baiser, saisit les cuisses de son mari et les passa autour de lui, ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Malgré que leur baiser soit intense, ils trouvèrent leur chambre. Le bouclé posa avec une douceur infini le châtain et caressa son corps d'une main expert. Il connaissait le corps de Kurt par cœur, chaque partie sensible, chaque recoin. Il pouvait l'explorer les yeux fermés, rien ne lui était inconnu.

Le châtain, impatient de nature, retira la chemise laissant la cravate de son époux trainait sur son corps svelte et musclé qui augmentait à chaque fois son excitation. Du bout de ses doigts fins il le caressa son torse ferme, faisant frémir sa moitié. Entreprenant, il le retourna et embrassa sa mâchoire, descendant vers son cou, endroit très sensible.

- Kurt…, soupira Blaine de désir. Seth peux rentrer à tous moments...

- Chéri, souffla-t-il contre sa peau. Malgré que tu sois professeur tu ne sais pas lire…Il rentra tard, ce qui nous laisse tout notre temps…

Le brun ne dit plus rien et comme réponse posa une main sur les fesses de Kurt. Ce dernier continua la douce torture et apposa sa marque sur le cou de Blaine, la léchant ensuite fière de lui.

- Mon Amour ! J'en ai marre de portée des écharpes alors qu'on est en été ! Imagine si mes élèves me voie avec un suçon …

Kurt s'assis sur les hanches de Blaine et d'un air enjôleur et terriblement sexy déclara.

- Tu leur diras que ton « mari » est un sauvage au lit.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Blaine le retourner et saisit ses lèvres avec passion. Il dévêtit le châtain assez rapidement et couvrit son torse à son tour de baiser, laissant sa langue tracer des lignes humide sur la peau pale. Bientôt la simple caresse ne suffit plus. Le plus jeune défit la ceinture de Kurt et défit le jeans slim (Blaine avouera un jour qu'il matte le cul de Kurt discrètement.) de ce dernier. Il joua avec l'élastique du boxer sous les supplices de son amant. Un regard suppliant et le boxer rejoignent les autres vêtements. Sans suivie de caresses rapide avec la respiration saccadé et désespéré de Kurt, puis Blaine, plus sauvage, décida que sa bouche devait faire plus d'effet. Kurt montait au septième ciel, gémissant, s'accrochant désespérément à l'épaule de Blaine les griffant au passage.

- Ah…Blaine arrête…Je …Ah…, prononçai Kurt qui était à son paroxysme du plaisir.

- D'accord, ria ce dernier de façon sensuelle s'attirant les foudres de son époux.

Mais il comprit que si Blaine c'était arrêter c'était pour passer à un niveau supérieur. De façon sexy, il retira son pantalon, sous le regard de Kurt qui voulait lui sauter dessus. Toujours de façon lente, disait Blaine, car Kurt adorer voir son mari se déshabillait lentement. Il retira ensuite le dernier vêtement qui le séparer de la nudité et se colla de nouveau à Kurt. Ils gémirent ensemble au contact de leurs caresses mutuelles, puis reprirent leurs embrassades torrides.

- Chéri…Je n'en peux plus. Fais-moi tiens…, souffla le plus vieux.

Blaine ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mettre sur les genoux. D'un geste félin, il sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Malgré que ce soit contre, Kurt le pris entre ses dents et l'ouvra avec la bouche, puis le mis sur le membre de Blaine, se dernier frissonna. Pendant ce temps, ce Blaine induit ses doigt de lubrifiant et caressa l'entrer de Kurt d'une main experte, puis introduit un doigt, puis deux faisant ensuite des mouvements de ciseaux. Kurt se chercher plus de contact bougeant son bassin s'empalant sur les doigts de Blaine, tous était parfait pour Kurt. Les doigts de Blaine le préparant, la voix de Blaine lui disant à quel point il l'aime et des mots romantiques.

- Blaine…Ah…Toi ! Je t'en prie, gémit Kurt.

- D'accord…Tout de suite mon Amour.

Blaine s'exécuta et enleva ses doigt, son mari soupira de mécontentement au vide, mais bientôt un cri de plaisir retentit dans la pièce bien vite remplacer, car son époux, le fit sien. Ce dernier ne bougea d'abord pas, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, il fallait aller doucement. Après un consentement de Kurt disant qu'il pouvait y aller, il commença des va et viens lent, rendant Kurt dingue, puis bougeant ses hanches, les coups augmenta, leur ébat devenant quelques choses de torride et bien plus encore quand Blaine massa au même rythme que le mouvement de ses hanches le membre tendu de Kurt.

Après un moment de coups buttoirs, les deux vinrent à l'orgasme et jouir ensemble. Blaine se retira doucement et se détendit sur le torse de Kurt. Celui-ci revenant sur la terre ferme souriait à ce dernier.

- Tu es magnifique… Je t'aime…Je t'aime Kurt…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Blaine.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux amants s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais il ne pensait pas, un seul instant que le pire aller arriver pour leurs fils.

**Pov Seth**

Je sortis des douche, l'entrainement était plus dur que d'habitude, le tout est que Coach Beiste sois fière de moi, j'enfilai une serviette autour de ma taille et remarqua que plus personne n'était dans le vestiaire. Etrange…

- Chaton, tu sais que tu es sexy en serviette, les gouttelettes d'eau coulant sur ton corps musclé ?

- Que vient tu faire ici ?, dit-je froidement.

- Je m'assurais que tu fais ce que je te demande.

- J'y viens…J'y viens S.

Je m'habille assez vite et ébouriffa mes cheveux pour les sécher plus rapidement.

- N'oublie. Je veux que tu sortes avec Mary !

- Oui Sm... !, criais-je à bout de force, mais vu interrompu par le garçon.

Comme la dernière fois, il me plaqua contre les cassiers, même si c'était ceux des vestiaires, la douleur que je ressentais à l'épaule était la même.

- Arrête de me crier dessus telle un chien, le batard serait plutôt toi qui a était conçu par deux gars !

Là c'est trop ! Pris d'une violence je réussis à me défaire de son emprise et lui colla mon poing dans sa figure, chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, car il me saisit ensuite par le cou.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive… ? Tu oses te rebeller contre moi ? Un seul coup encore et un seul mot de travers et je relève à tous le lycée pour tes père Anderson Hummel ! Excuse-toi sur le champ…

- Je…je m'excuse…, soufflais-je à bout de force.

Il me lâcha, je tomba au sol avec une douleur au cou, il me prit dans ses bras, et me caressa la tête.

- Bien…Très bien, tu vois ça ne sers à rien de ce rebeller… Je te l'ai dit, fait ce que je dis et écoute que moi.

- Oui., répondis-je tel un robot.

- Donc, tu vas aller voir Mary, filtrait avec elle et la piquer a Evans.

- Oui.

Il me lâcha et embrassa mon front.

- C'est bien, aller fait ce que je te dis. Puis il partit, je tapai mon poing au sol, laissant une larme couler le long de ma joue.

**Pov Normal**

Le garçon au sol, changea d'un coup de regard en se relevant. Un air déterminer, un air noir, il sortit des vestiaires et ce dirigea vers un club. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène qui venait de se passer.

La lumière des autres clubs était présente. Des pas résonnaient dans le long couloir de McKinley. Une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux bruns et à la peau légèrement matte tremblotait et n'osait ce retourné. Une main se posa sur son épaule et un cri sortant de sa bouche effraya le garçon.

- Mary, ce n'est que moi. Seth

La demoiselle ce retourna et soupira de soulagement voyant le visage amicale de l'ami de Andrew.

- Oh c'est toi, tu me fais peur. Que fait tu à cette heure dans les couloirs ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, comment une fille aussi belle que toi, traine dans les couloirs de McKinley, les loups pourrait te manger…, ria Seth dans un rire doux.

La dite fille, rougit. De nature ou de gêne au compliment seul les yeux du garçon pouvait le voir.

- Dit moi, reprit-il, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller au BreadStick en ma compagnie, je t'invite naturellement.

- Euh…Seth. J'ai un petit ami.

- Oui, je le sais, mais un diner entre ami, n'est rien non ?

Mary de nature gentil ne se douta pas les mauvaises intentions de Seth et accepta, avant d'aller au restaurant, Seth envoya un message à ses parents leurs disant qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre pour manger. Ils partirent ensuite diner. Pendant tout le repas, Mary ne pouvait regarder Seth dans les yeux. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait hérité d'yeux profonds pouvant envouter n'importe quelle personne. Bien sûr elle aimait Andrew. Oh oui, lui et sa bouche ! Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Seth l'avait toujours intéressé depuis la seconde. C'était étrange que ce dernier vienne lui parler et l'inviter, elle restait quand même sur ses gardes.

- Alors tous se passe bien au Club de lecture ? J'ai entendu dire que Sophia Zizes n'était pas d'accord pour un choix de livres.

- Ah oui…Elle est…très sûre d'elle, ria la fille.

- Oui, le garçon la suivit dans son rire.

Puis un silence donnant une atmosphère lourde mais agréable. Seth déposa sa main sur la main de jeune fille.

- Tu sais Mary, ça fait depuis la seconde que je t'observe. Mais ma timidité légendaire m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit…Je…J'aurais tellement voulu combattre ce défaut.

- Tu sais Seth, la timidité est une qualité aussi, renfermant une personne qu'on ne connaît pas, murmura Mary

- Tu as surement raison. J'aimerais revenir dans le passer et te kidnapper…

Elle fut comme ramener à la réalité par les paroles du brun et se leva d'un coup.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Mon père…Trop tard…Euh…On se voit demain salut !, puis s'en attendre la réponse du garçon partit. Ce dernier ricana silencieusement, un rire mauvais, noir. Consommé par la haine qui l'envahissez.

* * *

**...-Rougit et va se cacher.- NIAHHHHHHHH !**

**Bon désolé des moments répétitifs entre les scènes de "L'harceleur" et celle de Seth...Mais je l'ai aime bien ^^'  
**

**Je pense faire des descriptions des autres personnages dans le prochain chapitres donc l'histoire n'avancera pas beaucoup pour l'intrigue.  
**

**Merci a ceux qui me suivent ! De vos reviews également, même les inconnus (Même si ils mettent des pseudo xD)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoila après un petit moment d'absences ! (Lycée et tous le blablah !) **

**Voila donc le fameux chapitres que certain attendez avec hâtes, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir**

** ! Des disputent, du chant et autres à découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre de New Horizon !  
**

**Par contre, je me suis beaucoup attaché à celui qui appelle "Chaton",Seth...Je n'aurais pas du mais j'aime les bad boy !**

**BREF ! Bonne lectures :)**

**#Mia**

* * *

**Pov William**

Je peux être fière de mes élèves. Ils sont comme leurs parents, motivés, enthousiasme et…

- ANDREW LACHE SETH !, cria Caroline aidant son cousin

Rectification… Je n'ai rien dit

- Pas question ! Je hais ce type ! Il a essayé de draguer ma copine !, répliqua ce dernier

- Voyons Andrew, tu es tellement fermer d'esprit…, répondit Seth

- Enfoiré !

Le poing d'Andrew vola dans la mâchoire de Seth, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua. J'essayais de les séparais avec Blake mais c'était très compliqué…

- Haha, franchement, tu verrais ta tête blondinet ! En plus d'avoir une bouche énorme tu es rouge comme une tomate, Seth ricanait à présent.

- Ça suffit, criais-je. Blake emmène Andrew chez le proviseur. Je pris Seth par le bras et l'emmena hors de la salle de répétition, je vais convoquer tes parents sur le champ !, puis nous allâmes dans mon bureau.

Il fallut moins d'une heure pour que les parents de Seth arrivent. Je les attendais devant la porte de mon bureau. Quand je l'ai vis un sourire ce dessina sur mon visage. Kurt courra vers moi et m'enlaça. C'est incroyable comment Kurt n'avais pas changé !

- Mister Shue ça fait tellement longtemps !, puis il se sépara.

- Oui très longtemps, riais-je

Puis je saluai Blaine, qui lui malgré la joie de me revoir était plus…en colère.

- J'aurais aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances vous deux…Mais…Votre fils fait des siennes… Allons discuter dans mon bureau…

Ont entra dans mon bureau. Kurt posa sa main sur celle de Seth doucement lui adressant un sourire inquiet, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard haineux. Blaine ayant remarqué, toussota, ce qui fit baisser la tête de l'adolescent.

- Bon… Je vous ai convoqué car Seth c'est battu avec un de ses camarades et ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Bien sûr, toujours ma…, il fut interrompu

- Seth, tu te tais et tu n'interromps pas les personnes adultes !, vociféra Blaine.

Je regarde Blaine. Il est vraiment autoritaire, mais son rôle de père lui va comme un gant.

- Je disais donc…Seth à un comportement inadmissible. Je n'aime pas convoquer les parents mais je pense que tout ça peut se terminer à l'amiable, n'est-ce pas Seth ?

Il rigola d'une façon noire.

- Amiable ? Collé moi, ça sera plus simple.

- Seth voit…Pourquoi agis tu de la sorte ? , Demanda Kurt doucement

- Oh excuse-moi d'être naturel Papa !, dit-il ironiquement

- Seth, c'est mon dernier avertissement. Tu parles autrement à ton père et à ton professeur. Répliqua Blaine.

- Seth, repris Kurt une nouvelle fois, si tu as des problèmes tu peux nous en parler…

- Oui, même moi qui suis un vieux sénile peux comprendre !, dis-je en rigolant

Un fins sourire apparu sur le visage de ce gamin.

- Pour commencer, tu as des problèmes avec Karofsky ?, repris-je

- Pardon ?!, répliquèrent mes deux anciens élèves.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant Seth ?...

Pas de réponse. Je voyais Kurt ahuri

- Mon chéri…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Rien du tout. On a commencé avec Derreck depuis un an ! C'est quotidien qu'on se batte !

- Ah bah bravo !, dit Blaine plaquant une main sur ses yeux

- Dit moi Seth, comment s'appelle le père de Derreck ? , repris Kurt

- Euh…Aucune idée, ne répondit le garçon

Blaine et Kurt me regardèrent et je hochai la tête signe que oui, Derreck était bien le fils de David Karofsky.

- Je me demande comment est son compagnon, se demanda à lui-même Kurt.

- Quoi ?, ce fut au tour de leur enfant d'être ahuri

- Oui, nous connaissons son père, c'est un Viel ami à nous, il s'appelle David Karofsky et son fils et comme toi. Il a deux pères, dit Blaine

- Deux pères ?...Mais alors...

Quelques choses passèrent dans les yeux du plus jeune. Comme une lueur d'espoir, mais s'en suivit d'un rire mauvais qui n'était plus inconnu à mes yeux.

- Que signifie ce rire Seth ?, demanda Blaine

- Rien Pa', son regard revient vers moi. Veuillez excusez mon attitude envers mon camarade. Je promets d'avoir un comportement exemplaire désormais.

- Je préfère ça, conclut Blaine

- Bon j'accepte tes excuses, peux-tu me laisser avec tes pères j'aimerais leurs parler.

- Oui bien sûr, il sourit à Kurt et a Blaine et sortis.

Un silence régna jusqu'à que Kurt se décide de parler

- Je ne comprends pas Mister Shue. Il n'est pas comme ça à la maison, Seth est un garçon vraiment adorable…

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait très peu de temps que je suis là. Mais je vous promets une chose. Je garderais un œil sur votre fils.

- Merci…, murmura Blaine, son regard avait changé en quelques choses de triste.

Nous continuâmes de parler, la conversation devient plus joyeuse quand j'appris des nouvelles de mes anciens élèves. Après ceci fait, nous sortîmes de notre bureau. Je saluai mes anciens étudiants, quand nous fumes stoppé par une conversation étrange.

- Oh Chaton, tu as fait encore des bêtises ?

Nous nous retournâmes et vu, un garçon châtain plutôt grand en compagnie de Seth

- Oui., répondit machinalement Seth. Blaine et Kurt froncèrent les sourcils et rejoins leur fils.

- Tu nous présente Fiston ?, dit Blaine le regard suspicieux vers le garçon

Seth écarquilla des yeux et fut pris de tremblement et avant qu'il réponde, le garçon à ses côtés parla

- Sébastian Smythe. Ce nom et prénom doivent vous rappeler quelques choses Monsieur Anderson et Monsieur Hummel. Mon père me donner le même que le sien.

- Smy...Smythe ?!, bagaya Kurt

- Oh, tu es le fils de Sébastian ?!, articula Blaine avec difficulté.

- Oui, mon père me parle beaucoup de vous Monsieur, dit-il en regardant Blaine se qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Kurt. Il reprit.

- Je suis content de connaître les pères de mon Meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas Chato…Je veux dire Seth, ricana ce dernier.

- Oui, se répéta Seth.

Kurt jeta un regard mauvais au garçon, après tout ce petit était un Smythe et même si ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre avec ce Criminal Chipmunk il savait que « Telle père, telle fils ».

- J'y vais, on se retrouve plus tard, au revoir Monsieur Anderson et Hummel, puis il partit.

- Comment ça ce fait que tu ne nous es jamais parler de lui ?, demanda Kurt

- Ah euh … Avec les cours et les activités extrascolaire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…Oh, je dois aller en cours ! A plus papas !, il partit à son tour, laissant ses parents les bras ballant.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous cachent quelques choses Chéri ?, demanda Kurt inquiet

- Je ne sais pas mais…, Blaine se retourna vers le professeur. Il prit une voix grave et déclara, William, surveille notre fils.

- Je répondu par un hochement de tête, puis j'eus un déclic.

- Blaine attend !

**Pov Seth**

Je ris. Je ris de victoire. Je ris de bonheur noir. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser. J'arrive dans les vestiaires. Il ne reste plus qu'une personne et je sais qui sait. J'avance doucement pour ne pas me faire repérer, mais ma futur victime à l'ouïe très fine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anderson ? Tu n'as pas fait assez de scandale avec ton histoire avec Andrew ?

Je ne réponds pas et me met face à lui. Il semble déstabilisé. Il reprit

- Qu'est …Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!, il essayait d'avoir une voix forte mais elle se brisait par des bégayement.

- Je sais tout.

Un air confus passa sur son visage, puis incertain passa sur son visage. Je continue.

- Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer, je dois me changer et rentré mes parents m'attendent.

- Tes pères plutôt.

Derreck se figea, sa respiration s'accélère. Il me regarde effrayer.

- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?!, il était maintenant en colère et me menaçait de son poing.

- Je sais tout. Tu es le fils de David Karofsky et d'un autre homme, j'affichais un sourire supérieur.

Je fus poussé contre le cassier. Il n'y a pas une journée ou je ne cogne pas ce bout de métal. Il me menace de son poing tremblant. Je ris de nouveau, mais ce fut de courte durée. Je vis des larmes de colère dans les yeux de Karofsky. Mon regard changea… Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... J'aller ouvrir la bouche mais fut devançait par Derreck.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! M'harceler comme Smythe t'harcèle ?! On est dans le même sac Anderson, pourquoi on ne peut pas ce soutenir ?!

- Que veux-tu dire ?..., je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.

- J'étais la hier soir, j'ai tout vu et tout entendu.

Ce fut à mon tour de le pousser contre un cassier.

- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est impossible !

- Seth je sais que tu es comme moi… On a tellement en commun mais on continue à ce disputez comme des gamins, laisse-moi t'aider !

- Jamais…, je le lâche et recule. Encore une personne de plus qui _sais_, je lui cris. Tu n'as rien intérêt de dire sinon je dis tous pour toi également !

- Je ne le dirais jamais Seth. Je ne veux pas te…Rien.

Il finit de ce changé et partit. Je restais la sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui essayer de menacer ça ne marche pas ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ! Qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ? Je suis la pire ordure de ce lycée alors pourquoi !

Je m'avance vers la porte et regarde le groupe du Glee Club se précipiter en souriant et en rigolant. Je baisse la tête un regard triste. Ma vie serait tellement plus simple sans lui….Dois-je vraiment demander de l'aide ? Dois-je en parler à Papas ?

Sébastian arrive devant moi. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux bouclés, me relevant la tête. Puis continue son chemin. Soudain le couloir semble vide. Je me sens seul, mes lèvres commencent à bouger.

**My eyes have adjusted to dark and so is my heart  
The weight of the world has covered me  
I'm in over my head  
Am I living or dead  
Can anyone hear me calling out  
I'm calling out**

Je laisse ma voix raisonner m'accroupissant tenant ma tête entre mes mains, je me relève ensuite marchant dans le couloir, tapant dans un casier.

**Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath**

Je passe à coter du Glee Club, en les voyant sourire, je continue doucement, regardant avec déchirement la bonne ambiance.

**I built this house on the shore  
All I want was more  
But I felt the sand start shifting  
I saw the cracks in the walls  
I painted over them all  
I tried my best to just ignore  
I can't ignore**

Je continue mon chemin et arrive à l'auditorium, je monte sur une rambarde et continue de laisser ma voix dominer le lieu.

**Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath**

Je saute et me dirige vers la scène, me laissant aller, je m'en fiche si il y a quelqu'un ou pas. Je suis dans mon monde ou la musique me sert de bouée pour tenir cette vie.

**I Thought I was climbing out  
But it's dragging me down  
What's hidden here with me  
Thought I was alone  
But it pulls me deeper now  
I can't escape**

**Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath**

Je laisse ma tête retomber à la fin de la chanson.

**Pov normal**

Les élèves du Glee Club discutent de tous et de rien en souriant, mais il manquait un élève. Mina qui parlait avec Angelina le remarqua.

- Seth n'est plus la…Tu crois qu'avec l'histoire d'Andrew il ne va plus venir ?...

- Il est notre atout il n'a pas le choix de ce ramener même si sa me tue de l'avouer, dit Angélina

- Il n'a pas ça place ici, déclara Andrew

- Andrew, dit doucement Mina, toute notre vie on aura des conflits amoureux et ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu étais content d'être son ami ?

Le garçon blond se tue afficha une mine triste.

- Sa se trouve il ne voulait pas draguer ma cousine ?, affirma Blake assis sur le piano

- Sa se trouve Seth est un requin à part entière ?

- Comment ça Naya ? , demanda Matthew

- Bah qu'il aime les garçons donc il ne voulait pas draguer la copine de Bouche de Mérou numéro deux !

- Tu m'as appelé comment ?, demanda ce dernier

- C'est ma Maman qui m'a dit que t'appeler comme ça serait parfait, il y a même une chanson a ton effigie !

- J'abandonne cette personne est trop désespérante. Attend…Je viens de comprendre un truc, Seth serait Gay ?!

Grand silence

- Non impossible, déclara Mina

- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aime Sœurette…, soupira Brad

- Je suis d'accord avec l'asiate féminin, une fois c'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'espionner les vestiaires des Cheerios, déclara Blake

- Vous avez fait quoi ?!, cria Caroline et Mackenzie qui en faisait partie

- Oups…

Caroline aller répliquer quand William entra dans la pièce.

- Glee Club ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important car…Ou est Seth ?, demanda-t-il

- Surement espionner les Cheerios, souffla Caroline énervée.

- Euh…Bon d'accord. Bien aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur d'avoir une personne qui faisait partie de ce Glee Club, dont la voix à fait vibrer beaucoup de gens et ce qui nous a fait remporter les National ! Je vous demande d'applaudir le père de votre camarade qui est absent, Blaine Anderson !

Les élèves applaudirent et Blaine rentra souriant.

- Oncle Blaine !, la petite Hudson courra dans les bras de son oncle et l'enlaça, elle lui souris et retourna à sa place

- Bonjour à tous, je suis là pour vous aider à gagner les Selectionnal et je vous dis ce n'est pas de tout repos, rigola ce dernier.

- Monsieur !, Naya avait levé la main

- Oui ?

- Je peux avoir votre numéro car vous êtes carrément canon…, dit-elle innocemment

- Naya !, répliqua William

Blaine riait à la mine boudeuse que Naya affichait, mais il regarda la salle, soupirant tristement n'y trouvant pas son fils.

- S'il est comme son fils alors on devrait faire gaffe à nos petites amies…, dit Andrew

- Pardon ?, dit Blaine alors qu'il s'approchait d'Andrew. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Bah oui, votre magnifique petit bout de chou à essayer de piquer ma copine alors bon.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda Blaine impassible

- Andrew Evans, répondit ce dernier

Il rigola de nouveau sous l'étonnement d'Andrew

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, répliqua le garçon

- Ton père Sam est comme un frère pour moi, donc personnellement je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec son petit mais dit toi une chose, je ne supporterais pas que tu dises du mal de mon fils est-ce clair ?

- Je fais ce que je veux et de plus, il se leva, je veux vous défier au chant, si vous gagner je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles, si vous gagner je m'excuserais.

- Tu as perdu d'avance. Je te laisse l'honneur de choisir la chanson

Il réfléchit quelques secondes

- Étend donner que vous êtes plutôt âgés je vais prendre Fighter de Christina Aguilera

- Tu as perdu !, il ria encore une fois plus suivit discrètement par le professeur, donna ses lunettes noires a Monsieur Shuester et fit signe au musicien.

**After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
Cause you've made me that much stronger **

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame **

**After all of the stealing and cheating, you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it**

Tous les élèves étaient abasourdis, la voix était juste spectaculaire. Andrew hésitant se décida à chanter le refrain.

_**Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Il savait qu'il avait perdu, sa s'entendait, vocalement parlant Andrew était une minuscule fourmi comparé à l'adulte qui lui faisait face, mais il continua

_**Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash  
In on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round  
Playin', the victim now  
But don't even  
Begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave **_

Andrew donnait toute la rage et la puissance de sa voix, Blaine admirait le garçon

_**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it **_

Blaine repris à ce moment-là, il s'amusait sa se voyait, certes les termes que Andrew avait utilisé l'avais blessé mais il ne voulait pas faire un concours de la plus belle voix.

**Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter **

Les filles se levèrent et danser autour du plus vieux.

**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me **

**I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough **

Monsieur Shuester était content, Blaine n'avais pas perdu sa voix, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui m'était du gel dans ses cheveux laissant ses boucles et une barbes de plusieurs jours sur son visage.

**You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember **

**Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter **

Il finit la chanson seul. Des applaudissements suivis de cris vinrent bien vite. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Il ria encore une fois.

- Dis donc, je ne suis plus tout jeune !, puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les élèves en rigolèrent.

Le blondinet vient vers lui, la tête baisser.

- Je suis désolé. Vous avez gagné.

Comme il le faisait à son fils il l'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Pas de souci, tu as vraiment une voix géniale Andrew ! Ton père doit être fier de toi ! En tout cas moi je suis content de ta performance, on pourrait recommencer un jour si tu veux ?, lui sourit l'adulte

Il ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête souriant, il comprit que le père de Seth n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais bien au contraire.

- Bon vous en avait pris de la graine ? Parce qu'on va bosser dur !, déclara William

**Pov Derreck Karofsky**

- Attendez Monsieur Anderson Hummel !

Je me précite vers un homme grand, cheveux châtain aux yeux couleurs azurs. Il se retourne et me souris.

- Oui ? Un problème ?

- Euh. Je sais que …Seth…Euh …Fils…Euh

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler ?!Il me regarda d'abord suspicieux et souris doucement.

- N'aie pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te manger. Il y a problème avec Seth ?

- Non ! Enfin si depuis longtemps et je veux vraiment l'aide

- Pardon ? Seth à un problème ?, il commença à paniquer

- Oui ! Il est l'esclave de Smythe !

Il cligna des yeux abasourdis. Il me prit doucement le bras et m'emmena vers l'arrière de l'école.

- Parle je t'écoute.

- Voilà, je sais que depuis un moment Seth n'est pas lui-même, au début de l'année, il était gentil et calme. Malgré qu'on soit rivale, il n'était jamais aussi violent…Je …

- Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme me déstabilise. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer. Il comprit mon mal être et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, me demanda ce dernier souriant

- De. Derreck…Ka. Karofsky…

Il se recula. Ai-je fait quelques choses de mal ?

- Tu n'es pas censé être son ennemi ?, dit-il douteux

- Non, le fait qu'on s'entend comme chat et chien ne signifie pas que je le déteste… Je sais que malgré nos différences, mais on est les premiers à faires de plaisanterie ensemble…

Son visage se radoucit, laissant apparaitre un sourire dont la signification était inconnue

- Tu tiens à lui ? , me demanda le père de mon ami doucement.

- Oui plus que tout ! Je tiens énormément à lui ! EUH NON ! Je veux dire …

Vraiment reprend toi Derreck ! Je me tus en baissant la tête, il me la releva la tête.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, raconte-moi tous et n'est pas peur surtout.

Ainsi je racontai à Monsieur Anderson Hummel ce que j'avais entendu, et à chaque fois que j'avançais dans mon récit son visage devenait très sombre. Je finis de raconter.

- Je vais tuer ce mini Chipmunk Criminal ! Tout ça pour nous protéger moi et Blaine ?! Mais enfin, quand nous sommes en sortit il n'as pas peur de marcher à côtés de ses pères alors pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? …, dis-je dans un souffle.

- De quoi ?, dit-il étonner

- Il y a un an, quelqu'un à dénoncer un élève dont les parents étaient deux femmes. L'élève a vécu l'horreur et ses mères se sont fait retirer la garde…

* * *

**To be continued ... ~ **

**Chanson: Red Buried Beneath**

**Fighter Darren Criss (Original: Christina Aguilera)**

**Vous avis ? -TOUJOURSPEURQUESASOITNEGATIV E-**

**A tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'aurais besoin de votre avis ! Avez vous des idées de couples entre les élèves ? ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis de nouveau la ! Cette fois-ci c'est un petit chapitre ! Enfin, pour ceux qui on l'habitude des grands ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui mettent des reviews, vraiment ! Sa m'encourage à continuer !**

**(Petit Recap : Seth Anderson Hummel, Derreck Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe (Junior), Mina Chang etc... )**

**J'espère que la suite sera à votre goût ! #Mia**

* * *

**Pov Kurt Hummel**

Je vais le tuer. Il ne sera même pas encore majeur, qu'il sera déjà mort. Comment ose-t-il s'en prendre à mon fils ?

Je regarde ce garçon, il ressemble énormément à Dave… Moins musclé peux être, beaucoup plus frêle et contrairement à son père (De comment je l'ai connu.) à un choix très judicieux dans ses vêtements.

- Monsieur, reprirent-il. J'aimerais que tout ça reste entre nous…Je sais bien que cette histoire est très grave mais …

Je voyais dans son regard une inquiétude non dissipé… La sensibilité de Dave est dans ce garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Oui bien sûr !, répondit-il avec un sourire joyeux

- J'aimerais que tu continues de veiller sur Seth comme tu le fais

- Pas la peine de me demander, je le ferais automatiquement !

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et il était clair que ce garçon ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Seth, il partit joyeux et me promit de veuillez sur mon fils.

Je devais absolument parler de ce que je savais à Blaine ! Et aussi tuer Sébastian pour avoir mis sa mentalité à son fils… Je dois surveiller les choses de très près….

**Pov Seth Anderson Hummel**

Je rejoins ma classe. Beaucoup de personnes me lance des regards de dégout et de mépris. Je leurs donne mon plus beau sourire arrogant et m'assois à ma place. Pourquoi ai-je choisis le français déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Papa la décidé…. Quoique l'espagnol ne m'aurais pas servis à grand-chose je sais déjà dire « Hace Calor » …C'est pas mal non ? La prof, qui est devrais prendre sa retraite d'après moi arrive et ce pose à son bureau. Je regarde par la fenêtre. La liberté, les oiseaux volant au loin… J'ai juste envie de partir de ce trou perdu. Lima est tellement …fermé d'esprit. Pour n'importe quel sujet ! Plus tard j'irais vivre à New York sans discussion possible… New York…Loin de Smythe. En parlant du loup, ce dernier arrive en retard et ne s'excuse même pas…S'il vous plait, Dieu, même si je ne suis pas croyant, faites qu'il ne vienne pas à côté de moi !... RAH IL VIENT !

- Bonjour Chaton, dit-il en français

Je ne réponds pas.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli avec moi…Sa me brise le cœur de te voir si distant avec moi, continua ce dernier en chuchotant.

- Qui a dit qu'on était proche ? Ah oui j'oubliais, être persécuter par toi c'est être proche ?

Il rit doucement, posant son bras sur la table et plaçant sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

- Tout le monde croit qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde… C'est adorable tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, dit-je avec haine.

- Chaton, miaula Sébastian, sois plus gentil avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit d'ailleurs.

Je ne réponds pas et essaye de me concentrer sur le cours très passionnant… Je sens son regard sur moi. Il passe sa vie à me regarder ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?, répliquais-je énervé

- Rien juste voir ton air énervé et ta jolie bouille

- Tu m'énerve tu le sais ça ?!

- Monsieur Anderson, Monsieur Smythe on se calme !, cria la prof.

Je laissais un regard haineux à mon voisin qui lui riait. J'ai déjà assez de problème avec l'administration qu'il m'en rajoute pas avec les professeurs !

- Chaton ?, m'appela Sébastian

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens chez moi après.

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas envie, dit-je tournant mon regard vers lui

- Ce n'était pas une question, sa voix froide était revenue.

Ce n'est pas vrai…

**Pov Mina Chang**

J'aime beaucoup Seth… Même un peu trop je crois… Mais regarder le…En train de travailler ardemment avec un regard qui ferait fondre la banquise. Bien sûr, il faut qu'il y soit un obstacle dans mon idylle.

Sébastian Smythe.

Pourquoi reste-t-il toujours collé à Seth ? Amoureux ? Non… Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que Seth ne l'appréciait pas trop… Tout le monde dit l'inverse, croyant même que ces deux-là ont une relation très ambiguë. Mais je n'y crois. Le regard de Sébastian me glace le sang. Je vois dans ses yeux quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qui veux du mal à Seth.

- Mademoiselle Chang vous pouvez me dire la traduction de cette phrase s'il vous plait ?

- Euh…

Mince c'est quoi la réponse ?! J'entends un chuchotement derrière moi, je le répète. La prof me félicite, je me retourne doucement et regarde qui m'a aidé. Seth. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents faisant un pouce levé vers le haut. C'est son vrai visage. Celui, qui m'a fait craquer quand j'étais en seconde. Je me souviendrais toujours de notre rencontre.

* * *

_Flash_

_J'étais en retard comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude également je me perds… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…. _

_- Hé Mina ? Ça ne va pas ?_

_Je me suis retourné et vit Seth Anderson Hummel. _

_- Je…je me suis perdu… J'en ai marre…, dis-je les larmes aux yeux_

_A ce moment-là, je crois que mon cœur m'a lâché. Le garçon est venu vers moi et ma pris ma main. Accompagné d'un sourire il m'a dit qu'il aller m'aider et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je l'avais laissé faire et très vite j'eus trouvé ma salle. Devant la porte, il m'adressa encore un de ces fameux sourire et partit en me souhaitant bonne chance et que si je me perdais encore, il ne serait jamais loin._

* * *

J'avais bien compris à l'époque que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais enlever ses sentiments. Je me suis beaucoup renseigner sur ce qu'il aimait et ce quel genre de fille il préférait. Les cheveux longs aux yeux bleus. Depuis mes cheveux m'arrive presque au niveau des fesses et je mets des lentilles bleu. Je sais c'est ridicule. Mais comment est-ce que je peux l'intéresser ?...

La fin du cours arriva. Je me lève et me précité vers Seth.

- Encore merci pour tout à l'heure ! Dis-moi ça te dis qu'on…, je fus coupé par la voix de Smythe

- Non, il n'a pas le temps. Chaton et moi on a des choses prévue

Et avant que Seth ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sébastian le traine en dehors de la classe. Je le hais. Je hais ce surnom ridicule, je hais Smythe… Je sors de la classe et me cogne dans quelqu'un.

- Oups, excusez-moi, dit-je tristement. Je relève mes yeux et vois un homme à la peau pale.

- Non c'est ma faute… Mince ! Cache moi !, Il s'agenouille et se cache derrière moi. Malgré les 1m80 voir plus qu'il fait. Je ne bouge pas et fait le statut. Puis après un certain minutes je demande doucement « C'est bon ? ». Il se relevé et regarde au loin. Regardant Seth et Sébastian qui marche dans les couloirs… Oh mon dieu !

- VOUS ETES UN PEDOPHILE !, criais-je

L'homme en question écarquille les gros yeux et me mis la main sur ma bouche, je continue à essayer de m'exprimer mais il m'attire dans une classe vide et ferme la porte.

- N'est pas peur ! Non franchement, je ne suis pas un pédophile !

- Vous me kidnappé et c'est la seule chose que vous dites ?

Il pencha sa tête et ris doucement. Je recommence à crier « Au secours ».

- Chut ! Tu vas te taire oui ! Il ne faut pas que j'attire l'attention !

- Ah oui ? Avec votre style vestimentaire, c'est râpé !

- Quoi ? Je suis stylisme-moi comment ose tu ?, déclaras ce dernier, mais il se reprit et continua. Ecoute. J'ai vu que tu étais dans la même classe que mon fils !

- Votre …Fils ?, demandais-je

- Oui, Seth !

Attend… Ce n'est pas possible. On a rencontré le père de Seth au Glee Club…

- Menteur ! Vous êtes vraiment un pédophile !

- Mais non ! Je suis le père de Seth !

- Faux ! On a rencontré son père au Glee Club !

Il me fixa étonné

- Blaine est encore dans le lycée ? Je croyais qu'il était rentré… Enfin bref. Je suis son père également !

Quoi…Mais…

- Attendez… Ce n'est pas possible… Seth ne peux pas avoir deux…, je m'interromps et ouvre grand ma bouche. Seth…Seth…

- Tu as compris… Tu peux tenir ta langue ? On dirait que c'est un sujet très délicat pour lui et si quelqu'un sais qu'il a deux …, je coupai le « Père de Seth »

- Je n'y crois pas… C'EST POUR SA QU'IL EST AUSSI CANON !

Oups. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche en regardant le père de Seth. Il rit et s'assis sur une table.

- Je vois que mon Fils a autant de succès que Blaine… C'est incroyable, dit-il

- Je suis désolé …

Mon dieu… J'ai accusé le père de mon béguin de pédophile…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me souris-t-il doucement. Dis-moi, tu voudrais ne pas m'aider ? J'ai besoin de trouver des informations sur Sébastian Smythe

- Ne me parler pas de lui, je hais ce type !

- Alors on est deux, me souris Papa Anderson Hummel

Ainsi nous commencions à discuter. Je le trouvais drôlement sympathique et drôle. Comme Seth. Franchement ça ne m'étonne pas que Seth est deux pères et sa me dérange encore moins. Ma mère me raconter quel était amis avec deux homosexuelle au lycée et que même, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un, elle a appelé cette période « VapoLove » va savoir pourquoi… Mais elle s'est rendu compte que c'était plus un ami qu'un béguin.

Après un moment de discutions et de révélation, je compris que je devais aider Papa Anderson Hummel.

- Comptez sur moi. Je crois même que je vais aller le voir en personne pour régler cette histoire.

- Ne te met pas en danger Mina !, je lui avais dit mon prénom.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Smythe, déclarais-je sur de moi.

- Merci…Et de toute façon, si tu as un problème, je ne serais jamais loin.

Et sur ces mots il partit, mettant des lunettes de soleil se fondant dans la masse d'élèves.

Papa Anderson Hummel… Le portrait craché de Seth.

**Pov Sébastian Smythe**

Je suis en compagnie de Seth.

Mon Seth.

Personne n'a le droit de le regarder. De lui parler. De lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il est à moi. Qu'importe les regards haineux qu'il me lance. Tant qu'il m'appartient.

- On est arrivé.

Je le vois relever sa tête. Il est légèrement étonné de la grandeur de ma maison. Après tous quand on a un père procureur de L'Ohio, c'est normal. J'entre dans ma demeure et vois mon père.

- Je suis rentré, j'ai ramené un ami, dis-Je sans émotion

- Bonjour Monsieur…, prononça doucement Seth poliment

Mon père ne répond rien et retourne travailler dans son bureau. Mon père est un alcoolique gay refoulé. Comment je le sais ? Parce que tous simplement je l'ai vu boire et partir au Scandale. Grande boite de nuit de tous les gays. Et refoulé parce qu'il a épousé, une femme, ma mère qui est tous autant alcoolique.

L'union de deux être menteur, on donnait une naissance à un fils sans émotion.

Je monte dans ma chambre suivit de Seth, dont le visage regarde tristement mon père. Intelligent de nature, il a dû comprendre… Tant pis, je me fiche de mon géniteur. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je lui ordonnai de s'assoir sur mon lit et en réponse reçu un regard haineux.

- Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?, me demanda-t-il

- Toi.

Il me regarda étonné et presque tremblant, je m'assis sur ses genoux et commença à caresser son visage. J'allai vers son oreille et commença à chantonner.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down**

Il se paralyse. Ma voix l'envoute.

**Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

Il se laisse tomber sur mon lit, ne parlant pas, gardant ses yeux planté dans les miens.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever **

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back **

Je commence à lui retire sa chemise

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back…**

Quoique je fasse, il se laisse faire. Il m'appartient….

**Pov Kurt Hummel (Again !)**

Je pense que j'aller passer incognito… Mais beaucoup de professeur mon remarquer et je crois que un d'eux on appeler la police. Je croise Blaine, il ne me reconnait pas… Pourquoi c'est le seul ? Ne dis t'ont pas que l'amour est aveugle et que même déguisé, on arrive à reconnaitre l'être aimé ? Je chuchote.

- Blaine…

Pas de réponse…

- Blaine !

Toujours rien et il commence à être loin. J'inspire et crie.

- BLAINE ANDERSON HUMMEL RAMENE TOI TOUT DE SUITE ICI !

Tout le monde se retourne et me fixe, ainsi que lui qui aborde un magnifique sourire, comme un adolescent… Puis il vient vers moi et je l'attire vers une salle vide… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de kidnapper les gens pour qu'ils terminent dans des salles en ma compagnie…

- Mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Est pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes ?, me demanda mon époux

- J'espionne…

- Ouh…, son regard changea, je savais très bien ce qu'il signifiait. Ah bon ? Alors je veux jouer avec toi !

- Blaine je ne joue pas !

- Oh s'il te plait Kurt ! J'ai envie de jouer moi aussi !

Blaine… Grand enfant.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu et …, il m'interrompt en m'embrassant, quand il se recule, je lui demande ce qu'il lui a pris, pas que ça me dérange mais on est quand même à McKinley…

- En te voyant aussi sexy avec des lunettes de soleil, j'ai pas pu résister !

- Irrécupérable…, déclarais-je.

- Et moi fou amoureux..., dit-il et m'embrassa encore une fois, faisant durer le baiser. Je me laisser fondre contre ses lèvres, oubliant presque que j'étais dans un lycée… Mais bien sûr, la porte s'ouvrit et je ne fus pas étonné de voir Miss Stones. Professeur d'Arithmétique Dont la coiffure est toujours aussi horrible…

- Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la, entrain de vous embrasser dans ma classe ?!, cria-t-elle

- Ta vue Chéri, elle nous a reconnu et on a choisi le mauvais endroit …

- Blaine !

- Mon dieu même après des années vous êtes toujours à vous bécoté dans des lieux interdit… Quand vous aviez 17 ans, vous avez fait la même chose !

- Se rouler des pelles dans votre classe ?, demanda Blainonncence

- Blaine !

- Oui… Maintenant sortez !

On s'exécute en s'excusant et sortit de la classe.

- Belle ange je te laisse, j'aide Mister Shue pour le Glee Club, on se revoit ce soir à la maison… Seth n'est pas là, donc on pourra…

- BLAINE TANT A ASSEZ FAIT JE CROIS !

Comme un chiot qu'on engueule il partit en pleurnichant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire... Mince avec tout ça je n'ai même pas pu lui dire ce que je savais… Heureusement que c'est mon mari et qu'on habite sous le même toit.

Le lendemain.

Je mène toujours ma petite enquête. Derreck m'a informé que Seth à dormis pendant tout l'entrainement de foot, Mina m'a dit la même chose mais en parlant de cours en certifiant que c'était la première fois qu'il dormait à un cours.… Ça m'inquiète… Hier soir Seth n'est pas rentré et nous a juste appeler pour dire qu'il dormait chez Sébastian…

Tiens en parlant du loup, je le vois aller vers l'auditorium… Bizarre…Je le suis discrètement. En entrant il va vers la scène, je me cache dans les gradins attendant une attitude étrange de sa part...

- Que me veux-tu ?, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Je croyais qu'il me parlait à moi, mais j'entendis une voix féminine s'élever dans le silence.

- Laisse Seth, Smythe !, cria Mina arrivant sur la scène également.

Je le vis soupiré

- Seth m'appartiens.

- A moi aussi.

Je sentais un air de conflits.

- Je te défis, repris Mina, elle se dirigea vers des musiciens pour une quelquonque raison était la et leurs fis un signe. Les cellos commencèrent à jouer.

- Smooth Criminal… Tu as perdu, répondit-il puis commença à chanter.

**As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a Crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on  
The carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was  
Her doom**

Sa voix… est… impressionnante. Mina rejoins la chanson.

**Annie are you ok  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal**

Ils sont tous les deux magnifiques. Leurs regards et leurs gestes sont dignes des grandes Divas…

**I Don't Know!**

Mina bouscule Sébastian, il revient en force en chantant.

**Annie are you ok  
Will you tell us that you're ok  
There's a sign in the Window  
That he struck you a Crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom**

Mina ne se laisse pas faire et prouve sa puissance.

**Annie are you ok  
Will you tell us that you're ok  
There's a sign in the Window  
That he struck you a Crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom**

**You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal**

Les deux se regardent essoufflé de leurs prestations. Puis Sébastian fit demi-tour.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Seth, Smythe !, cria une nouvelle fois Mina

- Je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire.

Il partit sur ses mots, laissant Mina désemparé… Smythe. J'ai cerné qui tu étais et la fin de ta terreur est proche...

* * *

**Kurt arriveras t-il à coincé Smythe ? **

**Est-ce que Seth va succombé à ce dernier ? **

**Mina ou Derreck ? **

~~**Voila ! Alors alors ? Top ou Flop ?  
**

**Chanson: Teenage Dream version slow de Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss)**

** Smooth Criminal, Santana & Sebastian (Naya Rivera & Grant Gustin)#Mia :)  
**


End file.
